lameasstavernfandomcom-20200213-history
Albis Maul
=The Keeper of the Lame Ass Tavern= Description Albis Maul is a gangly, lanky toothpick of a man. His flesh is oddly bright caucasian, but he had bags under his eyes and brilliant white-blond hair in a short, androgynous cut. Darkened bags surround his eyes and his expression is anything but joyful. That said, Albis Maul also loves to wear black and other dark clothing. Albis Maul is not a lady charmer, nor a man charmer for that matter. He has a bleak outlook on everything and his attitude isn't just nonchalant, but rather more of a done-all, seen-all type of disposition, where nothing ever seems to impress him, let alone scare him or thrill him. History Albis Maul went by another name decades ago, a name so foul and ruthless that it's not been said in lifetimes, aside from the times of his life as he reigned across lands as a true lord or terror. He was a young, ambitious man full of life and vigor. On many quests he gained wealth and power, but his greed longed and thirsted for so much more. Eventually he found it, being able to gain what he desired most, immortality and invincibility. Unable to be vanquished, he rode across the worlds, traveling and slaughtered all in his path, who dared delay his wants. However as time grew on, things grew old. There were only so many towns to slaughter, so many damsels to kidnap, and with as much treasure as he had, it was worthless in value to him. So the young man took up the name of Albis Maul, since he felt life was so abysmal. He's spent many lifetimes trying to take his own life, trying to be killed. Finally, he took up the job of a Keeper, to simply let roaming forces come to destroy him and the tavern, which was built also because he had a heart for a limping donkey and wanted to reserve the memory. It's a known fact that taverns get destroyed and keepers get killed, only poor Albis Maul didn't know that death would not claim him, and destruction could never claim the tavern. Rumors *'Immortality and Invincibility '- Albis Maul cannot seem to die. He never ages, and never becomes ill or injured. He is the *only* being in existence to suffer in this manner. Oh yes, this is indeed considered suffering to him.(He's an NPC mostly, a harmless guy who runs the tavern, and since people often try to destroy the tavern, as an OOC bit of comedy as well as with purpose, Albis Maul has been made this way. That said, he doesn't fight and is purely for interaction, story, comedy, and information.) *'Death Wish '- This man longs for death. He can often be found trying to hang himself in the tavern, drown himself in the lake, set his head on fire, and many other manners of suicide. As he's still around, it's obvious that nothing has worked yet. *'Mules' - Albis Maul has a secret love of mules and donkeys. Does it show? Category:Characters